Ryan
Ryan & Beth is a 2023 animated television series created by Xavier Mosley. The first season officially premieres on Disney Channel on February 26, 2023. The series moves to Disney XD for its second season. Premise Ryan and Beth live in a house as roommates, and are students attending high school. Production Original concept Creator Xavier Mosley originally had this as a spin-off of his scrapped franchise Ferret. But on December 28, 2018, he decided to have the show separate from his franchise. Before doing so, he had the idea before bringing it out. The universe was originally to be in Beth's dreams/thoughts/imagination, which was in a dream Mosley had. That idea however was dropped. He was to have the "actual" human characters appear in the series, such as Mable, who is the owner of Ryan and Beth who was to be a mother figure and a guardian to them. However, the human characters from the reality universe were dropped out of the series. One of Mosley's inspirations of having the characters human was looking at "Garfield the Human" art by VampireMeerkat.[1][2][3] Animation The first season is animated by Rough Draft Korea, followed by the following seasons animated by Sugarcube. Cast and Beth.]] Main cast * Ryan James Ferd (voiced by Xavier Mosley) is a rebellious student in high school. * Beth Percy (voiced by Eden Sher) is Ryan's friend/roommate and high school student. Supporting cast * Maria Stone (voiced by Tara Strong) is Beth's friend who works at a hair salon and dropped out of high school. * Petirage P. Paramour (voiced by Tom Kane) is Ryan and Beth's homeroom teacher of their high school. * Kyle Carrie (voiced by John DiMaggio) is a carpenter and tow-truck driver who is sometimes being antagonized by Ryan. * Roseanne Gerald (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) is Ryan and Beth's next door neighbor. * Red Barry (voiced by Carl Weathers) is an elderly man who is good friends with Ryan and lives in a retirement home. Recurring cast * Eve van Hellen (voiced by Olivia Olson) is friends with Beth and the love interest of Ryan. * Jeff Jones (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is a rival of Ryan's and abusive to Beth at high school. * Terry Martin (voiced by Jenny Slate) is a local friend of Ryan. Broadcast Ryan & Beth premieres in the United States on Disney Channel on February 26, 2023. It airs on Disney XD on March 18, 2024, for its second season. In other countries, it airs a week after its release in the United States on March 5 on Teletoon in Canada. In Ireland, it airs on April 24; and on May 30 in the Untited Kingdom.Paramount Kids airs re-runs of the show on September 16, 2023. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 In other media Unlike its original universe part of the franchise, the human-based series receives more attention as the original. Toys, such as figurines, are made as collectibles with various designs. An episodic video game by Telltale Games, entitled A Ferret's Human Life: The Telltale Series, is released in October 2023. The series is then put in the toys-to-life game, The Multiverse, in February 11, 2025. The main characters Ryan and Beth are available in a double pack called a "duo pack", and are playable in the game. Ryan is equipped with his Dolly skateboard and Beth is not given an accessory, weapon or vehicle, only to be an extra character to play as. Category:A Ferret's Human Life Category:2020s American animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:American children's comedy series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:High school television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by Paramount Television Animation Category:Television series about friendship Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas